A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 48 - Jon VI
Jon VI ist das achtundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee ist empört, als er erfährt, dass er ein Kämmerer werden soll und kein Grenzer. Samwell Tarly kann ihn dann aber überzeugen, dass es eine große Ehre bedeutet, der Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten zu sein und dass er vermutlich einmal selbst die Nachtwache anführen soll und an dieses Amt herangeführt wird. Jon und Sam werden zu einem Götterhain im Verfluchten Wald gebracht, wo sie ihren Eid vor den Alten Göttern ablegen sollen. Nachdem sie die Worte gesprochen haben, erscheint Geist mit einer menschlichen Hand im Maul auf der Lichtung. Synopsis Die Rekruten um Jon Schnee werden den Orden der Nachtwache zugeteilt Jon Schnee frühstückt gerade, als Samwell Tarly erscheint und ihm aufgeregt erzählt, dass überraschenderweise auch bei ihm die Ausbildung abgeschlossen wurde und bald auch er ein Bruder der Nachtwache sein wird. Jon täuscht Überraschung vor und Sam erklärt stolz, dass er für Maester Aemon arbeiten wird, der jemanden braucht, der Briefe lesen und schreiben und in der Bibliothek arbeiten kann sowie sich um seine Vögel kümmert. Sam mach sich Sorgen, dass er noch rechtzeitig in die Septe kommt, denn er hat Angst, dass die Kommandierenden es sich noch einmal anders überlegen könnten. Als sie in der Septe erscheinen, sind die anderen Rekruten, namentlich Pyp, Kröte und Grenn schockiert Sam zu sehen, aber keiner wagt es, ein Wort zu sagen. Septon Celladar ist ausnahmsweise nüchtern. Die Offiziere erscheinen gemeinsam in der Septe: Maester Aemon, Ser Allisar Thorn, der Lord Haushofmeister Bowen Marsh, der erste Baumeister Othell Yarwyck und der stellvertretende kommandierende Grenzer Jaremy Rykker. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont macht seine offizielle Ansprache über den Eid und die Pflichten, die ein Bruder der Nachtwache hat. Er fragt, ob irgendjemand den Eid nicht ableisten will und die Nachtwache nun verlassen möchte, was keiner tut. Dann fragt er, ob jemand an die Alten Götter glaube und Jon meldet sich. Die Rekruten flüstern sich zu, weil sie sich wundern, denn in der Schwarzen Festung gibt es keinen Götterhain. Mormont erklärt, dass die Schwarze Festung keinen Göttehain bräuchte, da es im Verfluchten Wald, den es schon seit dem Zeitalter der Dämmerung jenseits der Mauer gebe, eine halbe Wegstunde entfernt einen alten Götterhain gibt. Auch Sam erklärt mit nervöser Stimme, dass er seinen Schwur vor einem Herzbaum leisten möchte, auch wenn er eigentlich im Glauben an die Sieben erzogen wurde. Als Ser Jaremy Rykker fragt, warum Sam die Götter seinen Hauses missachten will, antwortet er, dass die Nachtwache nun sein Haus sein und dass die Sieben seine Gebete nie erhört hätten. Am Ende der Zeremonie trägt der Lord Kommandant seine Entscheidung vor, zu welchem der Orden die Absolventen geschickt werden: Halder und Albett sollen zu den Baumeistern gehen, Grenn, Pypar, Kröte und Matthar zu den Grenzern und Sam, Dareon und Jon zu den Kämmerern. Jon glaubt zunächst an eine Verwechslung, bis er das gehässige Lächeln in Ser Allisars Gesicht sieht. Nach einem letzten Gruß verabschiedet sich Lord Mormont und die Ersten der jeweiligen Orden rufen ihre Rekruten zu sich. Nachdem die restlichen Rekruten gegangen sind, erklärt der Lord Haushofmeister Bowen Marsh, dass Sam in der Bibliothek und dem Vogelhorst für Maester Aemon arbeiten wird und Chett zum Hundezwinger versetzt werde. Dareon wird nach Ostwacht an der See versetzt, um dort Borcas und den Kämmerern bei dem Handel mit den Kaufleuten zu helfen, und Jon wird der persönliche Kämmerer von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, so lautete dessen eigener Wunsch. Jon zählt enttäuscht und mit scharfem Tonfall einige seiner neuen Aufgaben auf und wird von Bowen Marsh belehrt. Jon fragt provokativ, ob sie ihn für einen einfachen Diener halten, aber Maester Aemon entwortet aus der Ecke der Septe, dass sie ihn für einen Mann der Nachtwache halten, dass das aber vielleicht auch ein Fehler war. Mürrisch reißt er sich zusammen und fragt, ob er gehen könne. Dann verlassen die drei neuen Kämmerer die Septe. Draußen murrt Jon über die in seinen Augen unfaire Zuteilung, weil er sich für einen guten Reiter und Schwertkämpfer hält. Wutentbrannt denkt er, dass dies alles ein perfider Plan Ser Allisars sei. Dareon entgegnet ihm säuerlich, dass er selbst zur Nachtwache geschickt wurde für ein Verbrechen, dass er nicht begangen habe, denn das Mädchen habe ihn freiwillig zu sich gelassen. Sam kann Jon beruhigen, indem er ihm klarmacht, dass Jeor Mormont vielleicht vorhabe, ihn zu seinem Nachfolger als Lord Kommandanten heranzuziehen. Sam erzählt, wie sein Vater ihn früher immer an seiner Seite haben wollte, damit er die Geschäfte eines Lords erlernt, bis er ihn fallen ließ, nachdem sein jüngerer Bruder Dickon Tarly ihn ablöste. Plötzlich ist Jon beschämt, denn ihm wird klar, dass Sam seine Situation wie ein Mann erträgt, er sich aber gerade wie ein kleiner Junge aufführt. Er sagt, dass Sam Recht habe und dass er den Eid nun ablegen möchte. Jon und Sam legen ihren Eid im Götterhain nördlich der Mauer ab Am späten Nachmittag führen Sam und Jon ihre Pferde durch den dunklen eisigen Tunnel, der bei der Schwarzen Festung unter der Mauer durchführt. Sie passieren dabei drei Tore, die Bowen Marsh für sie öffnet. Als sie auf der Nordseite aus dem Tunnel treten und wieder aufsitzen, fürchtet sich Sam vor den Wildlingen, doch Jon beruhigt ihn, denn so nah an die Mauer wagen sie sich normalerweise nicht. Jon pfeift auf zwei Fingern und Geist erscheint aus dem Tunnel und rennt sofort in den Wald. Ein Gruppe von Grenzern begleitet sie. Jon erinnert sich an seine Jagdausflüge in den Wolfswald mit seinem Vater, Jory Cassel und Robb Stark. Der Verfluchte Wald war dem ganz ähnlich, fühlt sich aber anders an, da sie sich am Ende der bekannten Welt befinden. Bei Sonnenuntergang erreichen sie den Göttehain, der aus einem Kreis aus neun Wehrholzbäumen besteht. Selbst Jon hat noch nie mehr als zwei dieser Bäume auf einmal gesehen. Die neun Gesichter der Bäume starren die Besucher an, die ihre Pferde außerhalb des Kreises stehenlassen. Sam bemerkt, dass die Alten Götter sie beobachteten. Sie sprechen die Worte des Eides gemeinsam. thumb|350px|Geist taucht mit der abgetrennten Hand auf ©Ted Nasmith Bowen Marsh verkündet, dass sie als Jungen niedergekniet sind und sich nun als Männer der Nachtwache erheben. Alle Grenzer beglückwünschen Jon und Sam bis auf Dywen, der Bowen Marsh drängt, schnell die Heimreise anzutreten, da etwas Ungutes in der Luft liege. Plötzlich taucht Geist aus dem Dickicht auf. Jon bemerkt, dass er aussieht wie einer der Bäume: weißes Fell und rote Augen. In seinem Maul hat er eine verfaulte schwarze menschliche Hand. Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Verfluchten Wald spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 09